User blog:EliandClareForever16/Eli and Clare Fan Ficton Ch. 12
Eli and Clare Fan Fiction Ch.12 After the party, Eli helped Clean up. He was franticly picking things up and throwing them out. Clare stopped him when he threw out a glass dish and a vase full of flowers. “Eli, what’s wrong?” Clare grabbed his arm to stop him from throwing away a shoe. “Sorry, am I acting strange?” Eli said, his eyes looking at the bag of “Trash”. “Well, you threw out a vase of flowers, a new plate, and my favorite flats.” Clare joked. “Sorry…” Eli said feeling embarrassed. “If it makes you feel better we can clean later and just hang out now.” Eli looked up at Clare, hopefully. “Ok.” They went upstairs and Eli took off his shoes and sat on her bed, his legs crossed. “On the bright side, I think I finally figured out why I was having those dreams about Julia. My Dad told me I could never see her again. When I told her, we got into a fight… and you know… Eli was staring at her. I must have known this was coming.” “Wow, Clare was shocked, so you told your Dad off for me?” “And Me! I’ve wanted to tell him that since I met you.” Eli said looking relived. “So, do you want to stay here? I didn’t get to tell you, but my parents are getting a divorce and my mom is staying in New York for about a year. You know, for the lawyer, and my dad has his own apartment in Seattle now.” Clare almost chocked on the last sentence. “I’m so sorry.” Eli grabbed her hand, and kissed it. “No, it’s about time. I’m happy to have my Dad out of the house. Just stay here. With me. Please, I need you.” Clare put her head on his shoulder, and started to cry. “Ok, I will.” Eli said, comforting her. “Thank you!” she said. “No, thank you.” Eli was relived Clare was giving him a place to stay. Eli and Clare Fan Fiction Ch.13 Darcy was in the kitchen when Clare came down. “Where’s Eli?” She asked in a nervous voice, her hands shaking. “Sleeping, in my room,” Clare was going to tell her about the divorce. “Listen Darcy…” Clare didn’t finish because she got run over by Darcy. “I KISSED ELI! I’M SOOO SORRY! CLARE I KNOW YOUR IN LOVE WITH HIM, I JUST MISS PETER AND WAS HOPING ONE OF MY EXS WOULD TAKE ME BACK AND I’M SOO SORRY!” Darcy was crying. “Darcy, it’s ok! I know. Eli and I are always honest with each other, so he told me. But that’s not why I need to talk to you. She paused, her throat straining to say the words. Mom and Dad are getting a divorce.” Darcy was silent. Her face a plain, blank expression. After like 15 minuets, she asked why. Clare told her everything and she nodded and said “uh ha” a lot. Then they hugged. “Thank you for not getting mad about Eli and me.” Darcy said. They hugged again then Darcy went to the laundry room to do some whites. After about an hour, Eli came down and Darcy went up. “What’s her problem?” Eli asked suspiciously. “Nothing, Clare didn’t sound worried, She’s just dealing with the divorce in her own way.” “Ok, so what about cleaning up?” Eli was the kind who liked to stay on top of things- a good quality in a boyfriend. “I’ll do it.” Clare said. “Or we can do it.” Eli said grabbing a garbage bag. “Fine, but no throwing away shoes, flowers, plates or anything that’s not trash.” Clare said sarcastically. “Ok Miss Smart Ass!” Eli said happily laughing. Humor- another great quality in a boyfriend. After they were done, they kissed a little, and then went to sleep in Clare’s room. Clare was almost asleep when she remembered she and Eli had been suspended for 5 days. Great, she thought, trouble- the one bad thing about Eli. Category:Blog posts